The Ritual
by PoisonsOrchid
Summary: In a world where everything failed. Where simply destroying the Horcruxes wasn't enough, a ritual was found that could save everyone! One that could bring life back from death! But what about the one person who wasn't all for it... and why wasn't she? Slightly dark... or so I'd like to think.


**Hey guys! **

**So I haven't written anything in forever, this is actually something I wrote and meant to finish a year ago. The ending isn't really how I imagined it when I wrote it... not sure what I think of it. **

**As for my other stories which I have beautifully neglected. I'm going to posting this on my profile too: THEY ARE UP FOR ADOPTION. **

**I have a lot of ideas and a lot scenes for my stories. But like this one, they start and get me going but once I imagine them in my head... I can't finish them on paper... or computer. So anyone need something to write? Message me! **

**None the less, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I, PoisonsOrchid, in no way, shape, or form own Harry Potter and its characters...as much as I would love to. **

The Ritual.

* * *

The long hours of worrying had gotten everyone down. The castle is no longer safe, Dumbledore had almost died, and Hermione Granger tethers at the brink of death. No one knows what could happen now; maybe that's why they so easily accepted the shady ritual.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" frantic calling pulled everyone around them into frenzy. The group of Ravenclaws was now followed by almost everyone left in the school.

"Children, please, calm down." The old man's eyes showed only grief as he sat down with the few students now in school. His eyes trailed over their broken bodies, he felt their dying spirits, and could only hope that somehow this war would end soon.

"Sir! We may have found a way end this once and for all!" At this everyone's heads shot up, Ron and Harry made their way to the front of the crowd ready to take action.

Another broke the whispers boldly, "This ritual brings back the so called 'Angel of Darkness.' It says that she along with her lover kept peace for hundreds of years not only here, but in other realms! But, for some reason she split herself into eleven." At this point Harry and Ron became disgusted and spat on the scroll, at the confused faces both men began to explain.

"The only way she could have split herself into eleven is if she created Hocrucxes!" The fire in their eyes made the young boy flinch back before he began once more.

"No! Listen! She split herself into eleven and vanished from the world. Her power was the thing she split! This scroll, we found it buried under some rocks in a secret alcove of the library! It says that if the world was desperate enough then they could do this ritual, and all eleven pieces would be unified. It says her lover would come back and he would complete the ritual himself! It'll work no matter what!"

"But that's not all!" The girl interrupted, " it says… it says that she'll help whoever summons her. That if their cause was worthy enough she could even repair any and all damage done. She could bring back people from the dead, and she could fight their war. There's no guarantee that she'll do all of that, but she'll help! And we need it!" Her voice was strong once more.

Still in shock Dumbledore looked at the rest of his colleges, he thought of how perhaps this woman could bring back his sister, his precious Minerva, their child. Harry and Ron looked at one another and knew they had made their decision. No matter the cost, this ritual could save them all. It could bring back Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Cedric, Fred, Charlie, Parvati and Padma, and if.. if Hermione dies, then her too.

Throughout the silence, Lavender Brown was the first to speak up. "I lost my best friends in this war, I lost almost everyone I love. And now, now I might lose more…" she swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "Tell me what to do!" Every fighter in that hall, professor, student, friend, family, everyone stood their ground and began their attempt.

The days passed and when Hermione awoke, Harry and Ron took it as an omen and began carving the runes into the Great Hall. But what surprised everyone was when Hermione looked at them with horror.

"Why… what.. ho-" Cut off immediately, everyone began exclaiming their disbelief.

After Pompfrey hexed everyone out of the infirmary the other two –thirds of the Golden Trio, the professors, Ginny, Lavender, and the Ravenclaws who found the ritual came to her demanding an explanation.

"Before you all begin, I want to apologize. I should have told you about this ritual before. I assumed due to the sacrifice of ten to form eleven you would not want to do this ritual. However some of my reasons are also private and completely selfish. I urge you continue to the ritual. I know, I know that she will help. But I cannot help you in the preparation." As she expected they interrupted her, but she would not hear a word of it.

"Please," her shaky hand held up, she continued looking directly at everyone. "I cannot help you. But I can make sure that the ten are there. I will do that for you, and may I suggest a party? A reason for everyone to look forward to everything. Let's allow everyone to dress up! Act like we would if there had been no war." The smile on her face brought the reaction she wanted, and immediately Lavender and Ginny agreed, with a condition that is.

"Only if you let us dress you!" Both girls squealed in unison.

"Only if the dress is long and white!" Hermione's mocking brought out the laughter that everyone had been missing.

The speed of the preparations accelerated, the warriors acted like teenagers selecting music, food, and decorations. If possible the house elves increased their efficiency tenfold: fixing damaged parts of the castle, cleaning up the older classrooms, making food, and furnishing the rooms so that their new guest may stay anywhere she likes.

Meanwhile, Hermione began writing her letters. Each one had runes engraved on them and silently they were sent.

"_Silvia darling! Your father's home! And look there's a letter for you! Silvia…" the three year old looked at her mother, tears streaming down her face. "What is it? Sweetheart." _

"_You'll forget. You'll forget it all." The tone of the brown eyed girl sent her mother reeling. "Silvia?" _

"_No! Don't touch the letter!" She ran towards her father, her tiny legs carrying her as fast as possible. But her mother got a hold of her._

"_Silvia! Tell me what is going on this instant!" But the woman's commands were ignored and the child grabbed the letter as her father opened it, making them vanish into thin air. _

"Well this is weird." The mailman had two special deliveries today and to the weirdest place: the graveyard. But the fact that they were to be delivered to the graveyard wasn't the most intriguing part, the fact that they were addressed to two of the graves there was.

"Hmm, this is the first time someone sent a letter to a grave by mail; usually they bring it in themselves." The front receptionist remarked as he received the mail. Later in the day, the two letters would make it to graves but no one would notice them fade into the ground. No one would notice that the dust in one grave and the deteriorating human in the other vanished.

"_Abuelito!" _

"_Que mi nieto?" the elderly man made his way to the front of the house. His white hair had mostly fallen off now, fingers frail, and using a cane he got to the front of the house._

"_Es un carta para Abuela!" At this the elderly man froze. His wife had told him exactly who and what she was. But that meant he also knew that the reason for the split was to lose immortality, he knew that this letter meant that she would lose the ability to die, however just as he was about to snatch the letter and dispose of it, a voice rung through the house. _

"_Un carta? Hmm, no espero por un carta, pero… Mi amor?" He turned towards his wife, taking in her beautiful tan skin, her sharp chocolate eyes, and her silk white hair. Her smile caught him off guard; tears had already made their way down his cheeks. _

"_Quires ir conmigo? Puedes conocer mi forma veridad." He shook his head and to the surprise of his grandson began cursing. _

"_Por que! Por que tu necessitas ir? Dime! Si… si tu va.." the man was broken. There was no doubt of what would happen to her, but his wife simply got up from her wheelchair and walked towards him. Taking the letter from their grandson and pointing him to the door, she comforted her husband, and let go of not only her dream, but her happiness. That night, the elderly couple disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again. _

"Girls stop your fighting and come to dinner!" In the Peterson household lived a pair of twins. Known for their leadership and strength both young women made their way to dinner knowing something was going to happen.

The table was set, the scent of roast beef made its way into the house as the food was brought out from the kitchen. The family sat down, father and mother on the ends, the twins on one side and their younger brother and sister on the other.

"How was work today dear?" Their mother had always reminded them of the mothers in the old tv shows, and their father would always answer in the same way, but still that feeling nagged them both. That is, until he said something unusual.

"Before I forget, girls! A letter came for each of you today! The most interesting writing on it too, i-" But before he could continue both young woman stood up and searched his belongings for the letters.

"Sit down this instant both of you! You can-" Again the poor father was interrupted by the hazel eyed beauties.

"Do you guys want to come somewhere with us?" The perfect unison they spoke in sent shivers up their spines as each twin took hold of two members of their household, and once again a family vanished into the dead night.

"_Sweetie, how many times have I told you, you have to take it easy after the chemo." It has been three years for Evangeline. Despite being nobility and spending an extreme amount of cash it would seem that no one could find a cure for her cancer. _

"_Mother its fine. I just have a bad feeling is all." Her mother panicked and Evangeline only watched in amusement. _

"_You listen to me young lady! You will not die on me!" That statement made her realize something. The bad feeling couldn't be death. If it was death, then… no this isn't.._

"_Honey! Look you have a letter!" But at the girl's paling face her father rushed to her side, screaming for the doctors only to be stopped by the look in her eyes. Those haunted charcoal eyes. _

"_The letter. Give it to me." Her parents each sat at her side the doctors watching as she stared at the envelope covered with her name and room number on it. Flipping it she noticed the runes and softly asked the doctors if they could leave so she could have a word with her parents. _

"_I've always welcomed death. It was my dream." Her statement brought both parents out of their thoughts and their protests were silenced as the young woman continued. _

"_But I will not get that dream. Would you two hold on to me? We're going on a trip." Wife and husband complied with their daughter's wish. The next time a nurse would walk into their room she would send everyone into a frantic search, for another family had vanished into the night. _

"Oh look at our baby darling! Isn't she adorable?" The young Italian couple celebrated their first daughter, her small hands and feet, her future, they would do anything for her.

"Excuse me sir, but there's a letter here to your daughter." The black haired man took the letter and walked back to his wife, confusion written over his face. Wrapping an arm around his family he sat down.

"Well? Open it!" The excited woman didn't notice her child's eyes open. She didn't notice that the baby was scared, however as soon as that letter was opened, they both heard a scream, a scream so loud that it sent the doctors and nurses rushing to their room, only to find that there was no one there.

"_Kabar pe khaat?" The fourteen year old Muslim boy stood stupidly for a moment before heading to his mother's grave. He walked towards the grave wondering whether he should open it himself. Finding that he had already arrived at his mother's grave, he sat down. _

"_Ma, tore sei din hoy aur me vapas agaya. Chalo, khaat kohol kei dekh tei hei." Examining the letter for a few more minutes, he leaned on the grave stone, before opening the letter and vanishing along with the woman in the grave below him. _

"Hey Aria! Letter for ya!" The group of adults stood in confusion; it was rare that they got letters at the sites. As historians they traveled often, and lately it had been prominent to everyone that Aria was jumpy.

"No…" but her whisper went unheard.

So as Aria looked at the letter they all gathered around her urging her to open it, however it was also well known that Aria rarely ever moved her bangs out of her eyes. She kept them covered for a reason unknown to any, so when this time she looked up, both of her eyes wide open and visible the group simply stared.

Her eyes were… multicolored to say the least. Surrounding the pupil was a ring of the darkest brown they had ever seen and then the different shades of that color were blended and repeated in patterns unknown to mankind.

Her soft smile and sigh shook them from their shock. "Do you guys remember the legend of the immortal we found in Egypt? The one that had different versions in Italy and the Americas?" At their nods, she smiled even brighter before telling them to grab their backpacks.

"Alright everyone, grab a hold of me or to someone who has a hold of me." With that, the group of historians and archeologists disappeared.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione's constant calling forced Ginny to come out of her hiding spot and with a huff she answered the amused witch.

"What? I was hiding from George! And it's really rare that we get to do anything fun anymore!" Her frustration only brought a wider smile to Hermione's face.

"Come on, you can hide where I'm taking you!" The young women flew through the halls and entered one of the classrooms.

"Hermione what's going on?" Ginny snatched her arm away and looked at her best friend expectantly.

"You have to promise to listen, and listen entirely with an open mind. You can't judge or come out till I tell you to!"

"Hermione" Her complaints were silenced as Hermione pulled her into the closet and spelled the door shut. The footsteps were getting closer but Hermione paid them no mind as she told Ginny one last time, "Just listen!"

"Mione?" Harry Potter stepped in the classroom wondering what exactly his friend's intention was. Ginny, hearing Harry's voice, tried to find a hole to look through, her search was not in vain for she found a small hole in the door, which was yet to be repaired.

"Harry, sit down, I have to ask you something." Still suspicious Harry sat down on the table in front of the young woman.

"Hermione? What's going on?" At his impatience, Hermione sighed and began what she knew would be extremely painful to her but beneficial over all.

"Harry do you love me?" Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she fell against the wall. Hermione knew that she loved Harry! She knew!

Likewise Harry was in a state of panic. He knew that he loved her; he knew he loved her as man loved woman, but Ginny. Merlin! He loved Ginny as well! Perhaps… two lovers? No! He couldn't..

"Harry, please answer me." Her soft voice and mocha eyes dragged him to the present and he spoke the answer she longed to hear.

"Yes..b-" Ginny broke down and Harry's voice was caught in his throat and the only thing no one understood was why there was a haunted smile on Hermione's face.

"But you love Ginny more." Her sudden statement hit the mark. The understanding smile on her face let Harry know that it was alright to say yes if he needed to.

"Yes… Hermione! I d-"

"Oh hush! I'm happy for you! But Harry you have to tell her soon. And tell her you were confused too! If you don't and she finds out from someone else then she'll be hurt." Relief flooded his system as he looked at the woman before him.

"Do you always have to know everything?" His question was rewarded with another cheeky reply.

"Of course! I wouldn't be me if I didn't!"

"Alright then Ms. Know It All, how exactly am I going to tell Ginny that I love both you and her, but I love her more and want to be with her for the rest of my life?" His question only seemed to send her into a fit of giggles and she pointed to the door on right.

Confused Harry walked towards it in order to find what she was laughing about, but as soon as he opened the door he was attacked by a vicious needy red-head whose only want is to snog him silly.

Hermione looked at them fondly before leaving them. The time was almost here, everyone would be gathered soon. All eleven had already found their way to the castle, hidden in one of older towers the friends and family could only wonder why and how these females were connected.

It's the day of the ritual, and today I end this journal. This notebook will only exist within me, and my love will be returned to me. The souls of these people are broken and the records have been made. If only she had listened to me, then perhaps we could have avoided all the pain she has and will go through. I can only imagine what she will go through when she is reconnected with all ten pieces.

The women are getting dressed now; I shall make my appearance soon. This journal is created to record the events of this era, with or without my writing. To whoever is reading this, these two paragraphs are the only indication that I have been watching over her and that I can see all pieces of her whenever I like. It is the only indication that this is my record of events. Please, do not repeat this to anyone. Do not allow anyone to know of what has happened. Do not allow this path to be taken again; it is not worth its pain.

The party began in full swing as the all anxiously awaited the arrival of the lover.

"Are you sure Jason?" Harry questioned.

"Yes! Merlin! Terry and I checked over everything. The ritual will happen at midnight, her lover arrives fifteen minutes before that! The only thing questionable is when the ten pieces to form eleven will come in… but I'm sure Hermione has those."

"You don't need to worry about them; they will come when it is time. I have watched all of you for quite some time, I'm certain she will help you." The man before them had lightly tanned skin; his eyes were different shades of green and blue, giving them a metallic look. His build was lean and every woman in the Great Hall swooned at the sight of him.

"Welcome! We thank you so much for this!" Albus Dumbledore came forward a skip in his step as he lead the man to the table set up where the teachers would usually eat.

"Everything you need is here! And there is plenty of food-" But Dumbledore was cut off as he picked up the knife and sent pure magic and darkness through the castle.

"If everyone is here, then we should begin, I will leave when the ritual is complete."

"I, well of course." Dumbledore's confusion was obvious to everyone, _how could this man be somber when we are about to be freed?_

The man walked toward the center of the hall, clearing his path and magically drawing a circle of runes around him. The letters were written in an ancient language that would never be deciphered. Words began to flow and reverberate through the castle, as one by one the women showed themselves.

Spread around the circle, the ritual began with three women. However it wasn't their presence that scared the Great Hall into silence, it was the fact that all of them were dead—skeletons and decomposing, hurt women that looked as if they were begging to leave.

When the doors opened a line of women walked through, each one more diverse than the last and each one pleading for mercy. As they took their places in the circle, each person within the room finally felt the dread, the impending doom that the others did. Their eyes filled with understanding and sorrow, every spot was taken except for one.

"The piece… their… human.." Harry's whisper crossed the room until he received his answer.

"Yes, we are." The angel made her way down the path. Her white dress flowing around her, brown hair cascading down her back. Her name was called several times but Hermione Granger did not turn to face any of them until her spot was taken.

"Good bye."

Dear Hermione,

It's been years now, everyone's happy. We are truly.

I just… why didn't you tell me Hermione? Why did you let us... no, me go through with it?

Every night I'm haunted with your screams, with your eyes, with your words. Every memory is bittersweet now. No one could celebrate after it was over. How could we, you weren't there. We're not even sure how you did it. We just woke up and people began appearing. You rid the world of everything terrible, so why did you leave?

Now you've had me start a rant. 'Mione… I hope you're happy where ever you are. I miss you.

I'm Sorry.

Yours,

Harry James Potter

"Are you going to burn that too Harry? Why won't you ever show us who you're writing to?"

Harry turned to Ginny and with a final calculating look he answered, "To someone I betrayed unknowingly. To the one person I failed more than anyone else."

* * *

**Woot! Congrats you finished reading this! Know what'd be even better? If you told me how epic it was with a review... or even if its not epic... or if you hate... just do it politely? xP**

**Remember to check out my profile and look for potential story babies! **

**PEACE!**

**PoisonsOrchid**


End file.
